


In My Line of Work

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [77]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, other members mentioned - Freeform, waiter!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: In Hoseok’s line of work, he’s seen the cycles of love many times over. All the awkward firsts, all the painful lasts… But, the last thing he’d expected was to have a first of his own…





	In My Line of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Kiho + kihyun doing something special for hoseok for valentines day
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Hyung~!” Minhyuk calls, waving his hand in front of the eyes of the older man. Hoseok jolts, blinking repeatedly in surprise. He glances over at the younger, a confused pout gracing his plump lips. Minhyuk snickers at the expression, nodding towards a table in the far corner of his section.

“Lover boy is here…” he announces, quirking up a brow. Hoseok blushes madly, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. He glances in the direction Minhyuk is gesturing towards, gulping loudly at seeing a familiar head of pink hair. Minhyuk chuckles knowingly, and merely pats the man on the shoulder before disappearing into the back room. The double doors swing in his wake, almost mocking Hoseok with their silent movement.

Hoseok releases a long sigh, straightening his apron. He moves out from behind the bar, his eyes glancing this way and that.

 

Couples fill the grand yet small restaurant, gazing at each other with literal hearts for eyes. They’ve already gotten about five different requests in the two hours since they’ve opened to put a ring in a glass of champagne or around a breadstick. The bosses have requested they break out the candles, and firelight dances between the numerous pairs. The sight is enough to warm even the coldest of hearts… even if it’s something one has seen more times than he can count.

As a waiter for the passed five years, Hoseok has seen more love than he’d care to admit. The nervous darting of the eyes of a couple just on their first date, the bored apathetic stares of those on their last. Seriously, he’s pretty sure he’s seen more love in the air in his line of work than _Cupid_ … Of course, he’s so busy working this and two other jobs to make ends meet that he hasn’t experienced any of his own.

However, that hasn’t kept him from having the occasional flirtation with regulars. Sometimes he does it for tips, other times flirts due to actual interest. Nothing ever comes of it, though, as none of the customers ever see him as more than the guy who brings them their spaghetti or capellini.

 

Hoseok nears the table in question, the customer being probably the only man alone in this entire building. The candlelight seems to cast a halo around the man’s handsome face, a pair of dimples set in his cheeks as the waiter approaches.

“H-Hi,” Hoseok stutters out, that damned smile making him about as nervous as he can physically handle. “C-Can I start you off with a drink?” The customer chuckles, a knowing light to his eyes. A smirk plays its way across his pink lips, and Hoseok finds himself blushing at realizing he’s probably staring.

“Sucks you have to work on Valentine’s Day, doesn’t it?” the man, Kihyun, asks, opening his menu. Hoseok nervously chuckles, shrugging nonchalantly.

“It isn’t too b-bad,” Hoseok replies. “I m-mean, I wouldn’t have been able to see you otherwise~” A part of himself cringes at the words that have just left his mouth, the other part applauds himself for being able to control his lisp and keep it out of the statement. Kihyun clamps a hand over his own mouth, covering up those amazing dimples as he does his best to stifle his own laughter.

“Aigoooo,” he sighs after a moment, clearing his throat. He’s trying to keep himself from ruining the atmosphere around them, but it’s honestly pretty hard with Hoseok looking at him so innocently. “Careful, Hoseok-ah, or else someone might think you’re trying to flirt with me again~” He winks at the waiter standing before him, causing him to shift on his feet. He shifts in his seat, cocking his head to the side.

“So, when’s your next break?”

Hoseok’s mouth flops open and closed at this, eyes growing wide.

“Um… I…”

“I’d like you to sit with me on your break, if that’s allowed. I’d also like to order the Valentine’s special for you to split with me~”

“It… It isn’t for another hour,” Hoseok mutters lamely, not wanting to say no but also unsure if he should say yes. Isn’t there something weird about hanging around a customer? After all, this isn’t a host club. You’re not supposed to sit with customers, even on breaks… And that’s not even including the notion of Kihyun buying a meal for him…

But, then again, it isn’t as if anyone would _really_ care, right? Only Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are working with him right now, and neither of them would mind… Hoseok glances around, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

“C’mon, hyung~ Just for a little bit, okay? You don’t even have to sit with me for your whole break, if you don’t want to.” Hoseok chuckles, knowing for a fact he’d be sitting with Kihyun for his entire break if given the chance. The man is just too beautiful to not surround himself with the other’s presence at every chance he could get.

“… Okay,” Hoseok answers at last, nodding. “I-If you don’t mind waiting…?”

“Of course not,” Kihyun assures him, smiling cheekily as he sips at his wine. “Just come by once you’re off.” Hoseok nods adamantly, turning back to get to the bar area.

Kihyun watches as he goes, smirking knowingly at the way the older trips over his own feet. What an absolute cutie~ He glances away with a sigh, catching the gaze of another waiter. He lifts his glass is silent gratitude, and Minhyuk nods in response before turning to put in the order.

Even if Hoseok tries to pay for it later, he’ll lie so Kihyun can pay. Or else, the set-up would have been for nothing, and he just can’t accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Kiho + kihyun doing something special for hoseok for valentines day
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
